


Call Your Voicemail, To No Reply

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Sometimes Eva wished Chris could just pick up his damned phone because there were things she didn't want to leave unsaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on yet another prompt [update: warnings have been added but there is death involved lovelies] ciao xx

"I heard Chris is still in the hospital," Vilde remarked, and Eva finally looked up at her friends and paid a little more attention to the conversation.  


Chris was in the hospital? He hadn't told her.  


She turned to look where Noora seemed to be looking, and saw William get out of his car. Another boy followed him, but it wasn't Chris. Then another boy followed, and another, and another. Finally the car had been emptied out and still there was no sight of Chris. "I heard that he's not going to make it," Vilde finished.

Eva sprang up out of bed. Shivering she reached for her phone, she texted Chris and asked him if he was up. A couple minutes later she got a reply, with a winking face of course. She texted him back, saying she'd be right over.  


After grabbing her jacket, and navigating her way through the streets, Eva was at Chris' house. She knocked on the door, and he opened up looking quite confused and tired.  


"Eva—" He started, but she cut him off with a hug. He teetered back, as she pressed all her weight onto him. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, in a hushed tone.

She let go of him, and nodded as she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She already looked weak enough. "They're getting better but", she hiccupped, "they're not gone yet." 

Chris put art arm around her back, and led her to his bed. She threw off her jacket, and crawled into his bed. He hung her jacket on a chair, something she never expected him to do, but she was always seeing parts of Chris she'd never had guessed existed. Chris turned off the light, and crawled into bed with her. After making sure that they both had an equal amount of blanket covering them, he cradled her in his arms. She shivered at his touch, but he just rubbed her shoulder and murmured that everything was ok. 

Slowly, she fell asleep in Chris' arms. Just like she did every night. 

Until, she woke up in the morning in her bed all-alone, and realized that it'd all been a dream. 

That the reality was that Chris had died in a car crash two years ago, and that the goose bumps she felt in her sleep were real.

She was cold and alone and she missed Chris. And every time she woke up from that dream she always called Chris' phone and listened to his voicemail, because she hadn't let his mother cancel his number and continued to pay the bill every month. Just to hear his voice. Just to hear his laugh.

Just to hear him say, "Hey it's Chris, you know the drill. Unless you're Eva, then just text me ok?" 

And every night she'd fall back asleep listening to his voice, because a part of her never wanted to admit that she'd never get to tell him she loved him.


End file.
